Hello, Handsome! Remember Me?
by HyperSammy22
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after Sonic the Hedgehog 2006! The world has turned against him! And Rouge is in prison! Alone, Shadow has to survive the world! Until one day he runs into an old friend! That's right! Rouge!


I don't own any of the characters!

**Hello, Hot Stuff! Remember Me?**

**Chapter 1: An Old Friend...**

It's been 5 years since I helped Sonic save the world… In those 5 years everything has gone wrong… My friends turned against me… The world wants me dead… And worst of all… The one I love is in prison! I walk by a WANTED posted with my face on it and the name Shadow under it. I hear foot steps behind me slowly getting closer… I quickly run into an empty alley and hide behind a garbage bin! I see a silhouette of a woman! She stops in front of the alley and slowly turns around.

"Hello, Hot Stuff! Remember me?" Her hands were on her hip. She waited for a reply. She grinned. That's when I realised I was breathing too loud.

"Too late, Hot Stuff! I know your there!" I remembered her voice.

I stood up cautiously, "R-R-Rouge? Is that you?"

"You know it!"

I was SO happy to see her safe and out of prison but I acted cool and emotionless, "I was hoping I would never see you again!"

"Yeah, right!" She said sarcastically, "After all… Don't forget I'm your only ally! I was in prison 'cause I helped you get way, Hot Stuff! You're happy to see me!" She could read me as if I was an open book.

**Chapter 2: The Kiss!**

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!" She replied, "We better get moving! Big Blue is getting close!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Who?"

"You know… Sonic?"

"WHAT! HE'S HERE!"

She jumps at me and covers my mouth and whispers, "Not so loud, Hot Stuff!" She drags me back to my hiding spot and she sits next to me. Sonic runs in the alley.

He looks around and approaches our hiding spot. I notice that Rouge is no longer next to me! I think, "Where the hell did she go? She better not have ditched me!"

He's about to look behind the garbage bin but Rouge interrupts him, "Watch are you lookin' for, Big Blue?" Sonic turned around and was astonished!

"ROUGE! How'd you escape prison?"

I repeated what he said really quietly, "Escape?"

"Does it matter? You found me!" She winked at me as in trying to say, "I've got this under control".

"Don't try running Rouge! You'll never get away! I'm too fast!" He held up police cuffs and closed in on her. Right as he was about to cuff her, she kissed him! KISSED HIM! Sonic falls to the ground...Dead!

"How was that? Perfect? Like me?... Poisoned lip stick!" She wiped the lip stick of her lips with her arm, "Ready to go?" I just stood there! Speechless! I nodded. "Great! Follow me!"

**Chapter 3: The Escape and the Confession**

"How did you escape, anyways?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" She kept walking, "I'm here! Ain't I?"

I blocked her path, "Tell me!"

She sighed, "Fine... I kissed the guard ,with the same lip stick that I used on Big Blue, when he was giving me my lunch... And I took the keys, freed myself, and tried to find you..." She looked embarrassed, "Happy?"

I had a faint smile, "You were looking for me? How sweet of Rouge!"

She blushed, "Oh, shut up! I was just knew you were going to need my help! Why? Because your an incompetent wimp that can't do anything on his own!"

"Sure..."

"Plus... You're the only person who cares about me, besides myself... And I care about you..." That was a side of her I've never seen! Most of the time she's fearless, ambitious, independent, flirty, greedy, sassy, cheeky, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her jewls. Shall I go on? She's different... She's more shy and kind...

"We're almost there..." She said. She pointed to the forest surrounded by a fence, "When we get there, we're safe!"

"_You're not going anywhere!" _That wasn't a human voice... It was something much worse...

**Chapter 4: The Betrayer**

"Omega..." Rouge said angrily.

"Omega? As in E-123 Omega?" She looked at me with a strict face and nodded.

_"You will come with me unless you want to die!" _Omega stood there with a bazooka in each hand pointed at the both of us!

Rouge grinned deviously, "You really think you can catch us? Think again!" Swiftly, she threw two throwing knives at the bazookas and the exploded in Omega's face, "RUN!" We ran towards the forest. Omega was now chasing us. I climbed over the fence to find Rouge standing in front of Omega in her fighting pose.

"What are you doing!" I panicked.

"Saving your life!"

"But..."

"GO! NOW!" She commanded! I wanted to strangle her and hug her at the same time. "GO!" I sprinted for the woods.

_"Give up Rouge! You can't escape!"_

"First of all! Who said anything about escaping? Lastly! I never go down with a fight!" She grinned. After that, I heard a gun fire and a scream... Only silence followed... I was safe in the forest but I was alone... Again... I started sobbing behind a tree.

"Why did I leave her? Now I'll never see her again!"

"Think again, hot stuff! Miss me?" I smiled...THE END!


End file.
